Marx
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Marx Samenleving = economische onderbouw, culturele bovenbouw. ''' '''Economische onderbouw: '''toegang tot productiemiddelen · -> '''Productiemiddelen : grond, kapitaal, arbeid 1. -> Klasse : Een sociale groepering waarvan de leden eenzelfde eigendomsrelatie hebben tot de productiemiddelen. Marx gaat dus uit van een eendimensionele theorie (1 dimensie bepaalt de klasse, namelijk de toegang tot productiemiddelen). Een klasse onderscheidt zich van primitief communisme : In die samenleving bestaan geen klassen. Alle leden staan immers in een dezelfde verhouding tot de productiemiddelen. Het primitief communisme valt daarom samen met een egalitaire samenleving. 2. '3 klassen : '''o'nderverdeeld in twee categorieen (productieven en niet productieven) '' Klasse 1: Arbeiders ] productieven (bezitten geen productiemiddelen, maar wel arbeidskracht) Kapitalisten = klasse 2: bourgeoisie en klasse 3: landeigenaars ] niet productieven (bezitten productiemiddelen, geen arbeidskracht) Culturele bovenbouw = Sociale verhoudingen. Verschillende instituties zoals religie, kerk en staat bepalen de sociale verhoudingen (de manier waarop men omgaat met elkaar). Klasse – an – sich = '''term die verwijst naar het feit dat mensen behoren tot een klasse op basis van objectieve elementen (toegang tot de productiemiddelen). '''Klasse - für – sich = term die verwijst naar het feit dat mensen behoren tot een klasse op basis van subjectieve elementen (elkaar willen/kunnen ontmoeten). Het is een klassenbewustzijn. Analyse van de kapitalistische samenleving: J Klassentegenstelling : Tegenstelling tussen productieven (arbeiders) en niet productieven (bourgeoisie (kapitalisten)). Bourgeoisie bezit de kapitaalgoederen om te produceren. De arbeiders moeten hun arbeidskracht aan de kapitalisten verkopen. Beide klassen hebben tegengestelde belangen : Arbeider wil arbeidskracht duur mogelijk verkopen, kapitalist wil die zo goedkoop mogelijk aankopen (om zoveel mogelijk winst te kunnen maken, cfr infra). J Econ. Systeem waarbij levenonderhoud primeert : '''Kapitalisme is een economisch systeem waarbij het levensonderhoud niet op de eerste plaats komt. Vroeger hanteerde men overlevingseconomieën (goed -> geld -> goed) goederen werden gebruikt om andere goederen te verkrijgen. In kapitalisme krijgen goederen een andere betekenis (geld -> goed -> geld). Men produceert om te verkopen. Het belangrijkste is niet meer het levensonderhoud garanderen maar winst maken. J '''Probleem: Kapitalisten zijn verwikkeld in een onderlinge winstcompetentie: Winst moet zo hoog mogelijk zijn om met elkaar te kunnen concurreren, daarom moeten de productiekosten zo laag mogelijk houden. Kapitalisten streven immers naar zoveel mogelijk 'surplus' (een zo hoog mogelijke winst). Surpluswaarde = verschil tussen prijs van het product op de markt en de productiekosten (dus hoe lager de productiekost (bv. loon die gaat naar het uitbetalen van arbeid), hoe hoger de winst/surplus). Het surplus/de winst wordt besteed aan (1) privéconsumptie (dure kledij, dure voeding, enz.) en (2) het eigen bedrijf = kapitaalaccumulatie (bv. men kan duurdere machines kopen). J 'Gevolg van de kapitaalaccumulatie ' ''' '''Machines vervangen arbeidskracht waardoor arbeiders stilaan overbodig worden (werkloos). Dit leidt tot een verpaupering van de arbeiders (afgrond). Ook leidt dit tot een het feit dat een deel van de kapitalisten de concurrentiestrijd niet meer aankunnen en zakken naar de lagere klasse. De kapitalisten worden arbeiders. Voorspelling Marx: Revolutie van het proletariaat (laagste klasse, arbeiders) wat zou leiden tot een klassenloze maatschappij. Revolutie kwam er nooit omdat er een klassenbewustzijn (klasse für sich) nodig is om tot een opstand over te gaan. De lagere klasse (kapitalisten + arbeiders) delen niet éénzelfde klassenbewustzijn (kapitalisten willen zich niet vereenzelvigen met arbeiders, worden niet één van hen). Section heading Write the second section of your page here.